If I'm Juliet, are you my Romeo?
by DiamondSky9
Summary: Juliet is an ambitious girl with hopes of starting a new life away from the city. She chooses to reside on a small island. Soon she meets a mysterious, handsome boy who has her going crazy. Will she forget about this boy or has she finally met her Romeo?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

My hand glided down the railing as I stepped off the boat. It had been 3 days since I had been on land and let me tell you it felt great to feel my feat squish into the sand. I took a breath of fresh air as I glanced at the new scenery around me. This island, which I had landed on, was to be my new home. I had come all the way from the docks of Mineral Town, for a fresh start away from the city. A small patch of farmland was somewhere up the way, and it was where I was to reside. I come from a long line of farmers and ranchers. The only exceptions were my parents, who moved to the city and became businessmen. I had lived my whole life in Mineral Town, and I was ready for a change.

I slung my rucksack over my shoulder, grabbed my other things and made my way up the pathway that would lead me to the center of this island. As I did I passed a small beat-up house on the beach. A boy with curly brown hair and a little bird on his shoulder where fishing at the ocean side. _I have to remember to introduce myself to him after I'm settled in._ I thought as the beach landscape began disappearing. The first building that I saw was what looked like a carpentry shop, and across the small road was a little store. I made a mental note to stop by the places I saw and introduce myself to the townsfolk. As I continued up the path the handle on one of my suitcases broke, spilling my necessities out onto the road.

"Well that's just great." I mumbled to myself as I picked up my scattered items. I messily shoved everything back into my suitcase, out of frustration. The handle was no longer usable, so I put my luggage under my arm and carried it that way. As I looked up and began walking, I collided with something hard. The collision was enough to push me onto the ground. I fell with a thud.

"Watch it." A rude voice demanded. I stood up, dusting myself off. _What a rude thing to say._ I thought as I noticed my scrapped up elbow. I was about to angrily reply, but when I looked up my words caught in my throat. Standing before me was a tall, slim but muscular boy about my age. He was dressed in a black cowboy outfit and had snowy white hair. His eyes were a deep purple. He was the most handsome boy I had ever seen. I tried desperately to reply, but no words would leave my mouth. I was awestruck.

He raised an eyebrow when he noticed my gawking. My face felt hot all of a sudden, and I knew I had to say something quickly.

"Uhhh…S...Sorry." I stuttered, barley getting the words to come out. I was lost in pools of lavender, as I stared, dazed, into his eyes. I was knocked out of my hypnotized state when I noticed amusement fall on his face. Embarrassment flooded over me. I quickly averted his gaze and looked down. "I'm new here and I'm not really sure where I'm going." I confessed. Silence filled the air for a moment until he finally spoke.

"It wasn't hard to decipher." He said. I shuffled my feet uncomfortably. I suddenly build up some courage and looked him straight in the eyes.

"Could you tell me where I can find Mirabelle and Julia's house?" I asked in a polite voice. A trace of recognition crossed his face. He stared at me for a moment, and then pointed to a large animal store just up the road. I smiled to myself in delight.

"Do you-," I said turning to him, but stopped when I noticed he was no longer there. I looked around and saw him walking down toward the beach.

'Thank You!" I yelled, but he just kept walking showing no signs that he heard me. I let out a deep breath of air._ Well I'll probably never see him again. _I thought. But as I walked up the dirt covered road, I couldn't help but wish that that wasn't true.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The walk to my next destination wasn't long at all. In fact I was there in minutes. As I stood in front of the door I couldn't help but wonder about the mysterious boy I had just met. Would I ever see him again? I pushed that thought to the back of my mind and preceded with opening the door. A small bell chimed as I pushed it open.

I took a step in and glanced around. It was definitely their country western style. I smiled to myself as I noticed this. I looked at the counter and saw a small woman standing behind it, tending to something. _Aunt Mirabelle! _ I thought as I recognized her kind face that reminded me of my mothers, but before I could say anything, I heard a voice shriek, "JULIET!" I spun around to see Julia running at me. She bombarded me with hugs.

"Oh cousin it is so great to see you again?" She squealed in delight. I gave her a tight hug back. I hadn't seen her since Christmas a couple years ago and I missed her a lot. We had always been close because our moms were so close. Our moms are sisters, hers being older by 2 years. See when they were little they both loved the name Julia, and both wanted to name their daughter that. Since Mirabelle had Julia a year before my mom had me, she got to use the name. That is why my name is Juliet because it is so close to Julia.

"Julia, I've missed you so much and you too aunt Mirabelle." I said not letting go of Julia. Mirabelle walked out from behind the counter and over to us. As soon as she reached me she planted a big kiss on my cheek, "Oh my dear Juliet, you've grown up so much. I can't believe you've developed into such a beautiful young lady. I'm so happy you decided to live on this island." She said as her smile widened from ear to ear. I smiled back. I finally felt home.

Julia let go of me and smiled to. "Hey we should show you around and introduce you to the locals." Julia suggested.

"Well that's a great idea, let's go." Mirabelle said as they both pulled me out the door.

The next couple of hours were us walking throughout the island and talking to natives. I met everyone including a witch, two Native Americans, a pop princess, a fisherman, a priest, and many others. Everyone seemed very warm and welcoming and told me to just ask if I ever needed anything. The last stop of the trip was of course my farm. It was located north of the center of town. I could feel excitement building up inside of me as we got closer.

My eyes widened at the huge plot of land before me. My farm consisted of a house, barn, a stable, coop, tool shed, lumber storage, shipping bin and a huge field. However the field was currently filled with debris, such as stones, weeds and branches. It was going to be a while before it was a beautiful grassy field and filled with fresh crops, but I was determined to make sure it became that.

"Do you like it?" Mirabelle asked, noticed the twinkle in my eye. Julia looked at me, waiting for the answer.

I turned to her with a grin on my face, "I love it."

Two identical smiles appeared on their faces as well. They seemed to be pleased with my response. I looked around trying to take in my new life which seemed almost too good to be true

"Oh Juliet dear, I got you your first cow. She should be here in a couple of days. Our animal dealer just left today to go get her." Mirabelle explained.

"Who's your animal dealer?" I asked out of curiosity.

"His name is Vaughn." Julia stated. "He's quiet, but is very sweet once you get to know him."

I nodded showing that I understood.

"Well we'll let you get settled. Just tell us if you need anything at all." Mirabelle added.

"Okay and thank you for everything." I said gratefully.

They both just smiled and waved and before I knew it I was alone ready to begin a new chapter of my life.


End file.
